Supermarket
by nyelhyun
Summary: From supermarket to bed. Nielhyun. Nielhwang. Kang Daniel and GS! Hwang Minhyun. NC! DLDR! PWP!


Kang Daniel mengernyit begitu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Hwang Minhyun terparkir dengan apik, dilahan parkir sebuah supermarket. Melihat Daniel yang terpana, minhyun yang sedang menarik tuas rem tangan, dibuat terkekeh.

"kenapa? Kau baru pertama kali melihat supermarket? Tuan direktur"

Daniel menoleh dan menatap datar wanita cantik bersurai ikal jelaga sebatas rusuk tersebut. Ia berdecak lalu menarik lembut sejuntai rambut minhyun yang lolos dari kepangan rambutnya.

"Daniel!"

Daniel membalasnya dengan senyuman pongah. Membuat minhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

"mau apa mengajakku kesini?"

Minhyun menoleh lantas menggeleng mafhum begitu mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"menurutmu. Apa yang akan seseorang lakukan, jika mendatangi supermarket, tuan direktur?"

Daniel menoleh.

"belanja"

Minhyun tersenyum manis lalu mengusak pucuk kepala Daniel dengan gemas.

"seratus untuk tuan direktur kita yang pintar ini"

Daniel berdecak keras diperlakukan seperti itu oleh wanita yang sudah 3 tahun ini menemani dirinya tersebut.

"mau belanja apa memangnya?"

Daniel menoleh seraya melangkah masuk kedalam area supermarket dengan minhyun yang menggenggam tangannya.

"bisa tolong aku?"

Daniel mengerjap dan langsung menoleh pada kekasihnya itu.

"apa?"

"kau bawa trolley dan aku yang memilih belanjaan. Bagaimana?"

Daniel mengulum bibirnya lantas mengangguk sekali.

"baiklah, ibu jurnalis yang terhormat. Apapun akan hamba lakukan, hanya untuk ibu jurnalis kita yang satu ini"

Lalu tawa terbentuk dari keduanya.

~

Daniel menatap minhyun dengan takjub seraya mengekori minhyun yang ada didepan beberapa langkah, sambil mendorong trolley yang hampir penuh dengan barang belanja bulanan.

"apa ini yang hyunggu rasakan setiap kali menemani calon kakak iparnya belanja bulanan?"

Minhyun teralihkan saat sedang memilih tomat. Ia terkekeh lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"harusnya kau menanyakan itu pada hyunggu. Bukan pada minhyun"

Daniel mengkesah pendek lalu menggeleng mafhum dan mendekat pada minhyun.

"kau mau memasak apa memangnya?"

Minhyun mengambil selembar plastik, memasukkan 4 buah tomat yang telah ia pilih lalu membundal atasnya dan memasukkan plastik itu ke dalam trolley.

"kita lihat saja nanti. Apa yang bisa aku masak dengan barang yang kita beli"

"yang kita beli? Tolong diralat. Hanya kau. Yang kau beli. Tugasku daritadi hanya mendorong _trolley_ , jurnalis hwang. Catat itu baik-baik"

Minhyun terbahak lalu mendekat pada Daniel dan mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh Daniel.

"baiklah. Aku akan memasak _bulgogi_ dan— _kimchi jjigae_? Bagaimana? Sepadan dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

Daniel mengkesah panjang lalu mencuri kecupan pada bibir tipis minhyun yang bersapuh _Matte_ berwarna _Red Wine_ itu.

"tambah satu lagi"

Alis minhyun naik satu.

"tambah apa? Apa _bulgogi_ dan _kimchi jjigae_ belum cukup?"

Daniel mengangguk sekali. Alis minhyun berkerut.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

"we're making out. Until dawn. Seems legit isn't it?"

Minhyun terperangah sementara Daniel langsung melemparkan senyuman lembutnya. Dan saat merasakan pipinya mulai terbakar, minhyun langsung melengos. Membuat Daniel yang sudah terlanjur basah menangkap rona di pipinya, terkekeh geli.

"jesus. This pervert one. You need an exorcism, niel. Untuk mensucikan rohanimu yang terlalu cabul. Ah! Sekalian membersihkan otakmu yang mesum itu"

Daniel terbahak. Wajah minhyun sudah merona sepenuhnya. Ia pun merangkul minhyun lalu mengecup kening minhyun yang tertutup poni tipis sebatas kelopak itu.

"sayang"

"apa?"

Daniel menarik kecil kerah baju minhyun.

"tinggikan kerah _turtleneck_ -mu. Kalau bisa sampai menutupi seluruh wajahmu"

Kening minhyun berkerut dengan tatapan bingung mengarah pada Daniel.

"kenapa memangnya?"

"karena aku tidak mau ada seorang pun yang melihat wajahmu saat sedang merona, minhyun. Wajahmu yang merona itu, terlihat sangat manis sekaligus menggoda disaat yang bersamaan, asal kau tahu. Dan itu hanya boleh dilihat olehku. Hanya diriku"

Minhyun menggeleng mafhum sembari menghela nafasnya perlahan. Wajahnya terasa semakin memanas dan ia langsung meloloskan diri dari rangkulan Daniel.

"apa sih kau, niel!"

Berjalan cepat dan langsung hilang di tikungan bagian makanan instant. Meninggalkan Daniel sendiri yang masih terbahak geli sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

~

Minhyun melirik Daniel yang tengah memotong sebuah paprika dengan tekniknya sendiri. Bibirnya langsung mengulas senyum, melihat hasil kelakuan Daniel yang jauh dari kata rapi, bersih, dan sejenisnya.

"kau perlu bantuan?"

Daniel teralihkan. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan kembali fokus pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"tidak. Terimakasih. Aku bisa sendiri"

Minhyun tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"okay, tuan direktur"

Minhyun berjalan menuju wastafel dan menuju sisi lain meja dapur.

"excuse me, sir"

Daniel menghentikan tangan kanannya yang tengah memotong paprika, saat merasakan usapan lembut minhyun pada lengan bawahnya. Ia menatap minhyun yang kini justru tengah mengambil sepasang sumpit dari laci meja dapur lalu berdeham setelahnya.

Seakan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh wanita hwang tersebut, tidak akan membawa dampak banyak. Untuk dirinya apalagi Daniel.

Merasa diperhatikan, minhyun lantas menoleh. Melempar senyuman teduh khas dirinya pada Daniel. Yang menatapnya, dengan alis yang berkerut.

"kenapa?"

Daniel mengulum bibirnya lalu menggeleng.

"nothing"

Minhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali memotong zucchini.

"ah. Tomat"

Dan setelahnya, pekerjaan Daniel kembali terhalang oleh tubuh minhyun. Yang dengan seenaknya, menghalangi penglihatannya untuk mengambil tomat yang ada di sisi lain Daniel, padahal wanita itu bisa memutar untuk mengambilnya.

Dan minhyun membiarkan dua asset kebanggaannya menyentuh lengan Daniel yang terdiam diatas talenan.

"oke, minhyun"

Minhyun menatap Daniel. Daniel pun melepaskan pisau yang sedaritadi ada digenggamannya dengan sembarang.

"ya?"

Daniel bersidekap.

"aku paham apa yang kau lakukan"

Minhyun menyapu bibir bawahnya dengan lidah. Membuat Daniel mengulum bibirnya saat melihat hal tersebut.

"apa maksudmu?"

Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya pada minhyun. Tangannya naik lalu menyelipkan anak rambut ke balik telinga minhyun.

"I'm being a culinary mastermind"

Daniel mendecih lalu mengurai tangannya dan memasukkan kedalam saku celana black jeans yang ia kenakan.

"well. Actually, kau hanya perlu memintanya"

Minhyun bersidekap. Senyum ia lemparkan pada Daniel.

"kurasa kita harus pelan-pelan, tuan direktur"

Daniel mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengangkat bahu acuh.

"alright"

"okay"

Lalu masing-masing kembali pada pekerjannya. Minhyun kembali mencuci tangannya di wastafel sehabis ia berjibaku dengan tomat.

Setelah selesai, minhyun justru memperhatikan punggung Daniel yang sedang asik memotong-motong wortel –lagi-lagi dengan tekniknya sendiri, dalam diam seraya menumpukan tubuhnya pada ujung wastafel.

Minhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ada ragu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam otaknya atas apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya ia melangkah dan langsung memeluk Daniel dari belakang.

Daniel pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Membiarkan minhyun untuk mengusal pada punggungnya dulu, sementara ia hanya terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Daniel"

Daniel pun memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan tatapan sayunya.

"kenapa, minhyun?"

Minhyun mengigit sebagian bibirnya seraya mengusap-usap lembut pundak Daniel. Reflek, Daniel mengatupkan bibirnya, begitu merasakan hal tersebut.

Minhyun mendekat lalu menangkup wajah Daniel. Daniel menatap minhyun dengan sudut bibir kirinya yang terangkat. Dan tanpa aba-aba, minhyun langsung membungkam bibir Daniel dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan yang sering.

Namun, semuanya berubah berubah saat minhyun mulai melumat sensual bibir bawah Daniel. Daniel pun dengan senang hati membalasnya, dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atas minhyun.

Mereka pun saling melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Sampai akhirnya semakin panas saat lidah mulai mengambil peran dalam kegiatan pergumulan bibir mereka.

Daniel membuka paksa mulut minhyun dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawah minhyun, yang mau tak mau membuat minhyun ingin berteriak. Karena, apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Daniel itu cukup sakit. Ingatkan minhyun untuk memukul kepala lelaki itu setelah nafsunya menguar.

Setelahnya, Daniel langsung mengabsen susunan gigi minhyun dengan lidahnya. Dan saat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah minhyun, Daniel langsung membelit lidah minhyun dengan lidahnya. Membuat desahan yang tertahan, mulai terdengar dari minhyun.

Bahkan tangannya yang tadi ada dipinggang singset minhyun, perlahan turun menuju pinggul. Dan tepat saat akan menuju bongkahan belakang minhyun, Daniel menyudahi pergumulan bibir mereka.

Membuat minhyun mengerang tak rela sekaligus kesal. Terhenti diantara permainan yang hampir membawanya menyentuh lapisan nirwana paling atas. Daniel tersenyum puas penuh rasa kemenangan.

"minhyun"

Mata minhyun yang semula terpejam, membuka dengan perlahan. Kelopak satu lipatannya setengah menutup, menatap Daniel dengan sayu. Membuat gairah Daniel, mau tak mau, naik saat melihatnya.

"bukannya tadi ada yang bilang padaku. Kalau ada yang ingin pelan-pelan?"

Minhyun mengkesah panjang. Tangannya yang tadi bertengger di bahu Daniel, perlahan naik. Mengusap tengkuk Daniel dengan lembut. Wajah minhyun yang merona parah itu membuat Daniel mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis.

"apa yang kau inginkan, minhyun?"

Daniel menyatukan kening mereka. Minhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Daniel menangkup wajah minhyun dan mengusap-usap pipinya dengan ibu jari.

"eum? Minhyun?"

Daniel mengembangkan senyumnya sementara minhyun memancang tatapannya pada Daniel.

"jika kau ingin komunikasi, kau harus menjawabnya. Bukankah itu dasar paling utama? Jurnalis hwang?"

Minhyun kembali mengusap-usap tengkuk Daniel. Daniel langsung mengatupkan bibir saat menerimanya.

"I want you, niel"

Dan selanjutnya, bibir Daniel yang gantian membungkam bibir minhyun. Mencumbunya lebih dalam, sampai akhirnya Daniel mengangkat minhyun.

Kaki minhyun spontan melingkar pada pinggang kokoh Daniel dan tangannya merengkuh erat leher Daniel. Dengan bibir yang masih saling mencumbu, Daniel membawa langkahnya menuju kamar.

~

Daniel menutup pintu kamar dengan tendangan hingga pintunya membuat suara keras yang menggema di rumah sederhana milik Daniel yang keduanya tempati saat ini.

Lalu Daniel pun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dengan minhyun yang menempati pangkuannya. Minhyun menguraikan bibir mereka lalu mengatur nafasnya.

Bahkan, hanya dengan melihat minhyun yang terengah ditambah dengan poni tipisnya yang lembab akibat keringat, bisa membuat gairah Daniel melonjak naik. Sepertinya, Daniel terlalu memuja sosok yang masih betah duduk dipangkuannya ini.

Apalagi, saat ini minhyun tengah mengenakan kaus _turtleneck_ pas tubuh berwarna putih yang cukup transparan. Jadi, bra merah menyala minhyun, terlihat oleh atensinya. Dan itu sangat menggoda.

Daniel tekankan sekali lagi.

Sangat.

Maksud Daniel, apapun yang ada di diri minhyun, selalu menggoda baginya. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat disukai oleh Daniel.

"niel"

Mata Daniel yang semula terpaku pada dada minhyun, langsung beralih menuju mata minhyun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Bisa ia rasakan hawa panas yang perlahan menghinggapi pipinya.

"eum?"

"apa kau—lelah?"

Hening menjeda mereka. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, Daniel menggeleng sekali dan kembali mengusap-usap punggung minhyun dengan lembut.

"mana ada kata lelah, saat kita sudah setengah jalan seperti ini"

Minhyun menyisir surai coklat kayu Daniel dengan siku yang menumpu pada pundak lelaki kang tersebut.

"lalu? Kenapa kau tadi diam saja?"

Daniel mengecup ringan leher minhyun.

"dadamu menyedot seluruh perhatianku, sayang"

Minhyun berdeham kecil lalu mengusal pada pundak Daniel. Jujur saja, ia malu mendengarkan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Daniel. Lelaki kang itu pun terkekeh melihatnya.

Tangan Daniel lantas bergerak menuju pinggang minhyun. Mengusapnya lembut sebentar, menciptakan desisan pada sang empunya.

Lalu menarik baju minhyun dari dalam rok A-Line coklat tuanya dan tak lupa mengusap lembut bokong minhyun dengan sudut bibir kiri yang menukik.

Kaus _turtleneck_ putih itu pun terlepas dari tubuh atas minhyun. Meninggalkan sebuah bra merah menyala yang menutupi candu kesekian Daniel yang ada pada diri minhyun.

"karena tadi ada yang berkata ingin main pelan-pelan. Jadi, aku akan melakukannya secara pelan-pelan. Bagaimana?"

Minhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap Daniel lalu mengusap dagu lancipnya yang ditumbuhi oleh janggut pendek yang tipis itu.

"go ahead, sir"

Daniel mengulas senyuman tipis lalu mulai mengecup ringan dagu minhyun. Terus begitu dan semakin turun. Mengecup satu tempat di leher minhyun, menjilatnya, lalu menghisapnya sampai meninggalkan warna kemerahan.

Sementara wanita hwang yang tengah menengadah itu, memberi Daniel kesempatan untuk meninggalkan beberapa mahakarya pada lehernya. Sembari meremas surai yang tumbuh di kepala belakang Daniel sebagai pelampiasan.

"eugh. Nielh~"

Tak lama, Daniel menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher minhyun, yang menguarkan wangi mawar itu, sembari mengukir senyum bangga. Merasa puas dengan tanda yang tercetak jelas di leher jenjang nan putih milik minhyun.

"aku sudah berkali-kali melihatnya dan sudah berkali-kali membuatnya. Tetap saja. Aku masih takjub saat melihat lehermu berhias _hickey_ seperti ini, sayang"

Minhyun mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Kepalanya yang menengadah, ia turunkan kembali. Dadanya naik turun. Dan itu berhasil membuat sebuah bagian tubuh yang menggantung diantara kaki Daniel, terasa lebih keras yang berujung sesak.

"sayang?"

Minhyun menatap Daniel.

"turun dari pangkuanku"

Minhyun mengerjap.

"kenapa?"

Daniel menjilat bibir minhyun sekejap.

"karena kita sudah harus masuk ke dalam inti, sayang"

Mendengar itu minhyun terkekeh pelan. Dengan perlahan, minhyun pun bangkit dari pangkuan Daniel. Dan setelahnya, Daniel ikut bangkit sembari membuka kaus oblong biru tuanya.

"would you mind to undressing me, sir?"

Daniel bersidekap dengan sudut bibir kirinya yang perlahan naik. Langkah satu depa yang terbentang, Daniel hapus. Lehernya ia julurkan mendekati telinga kanan minhyun. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat, lalu mengecup cuping telinga minhyun dengan lembut.

"with my pleasure, miss"

Lalu kecupan ringan, Daniel alamatkan pada leher jenjang minhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berjongkok.

Menengadah, menatap minhyun yang juga tengah merunduk, menatap dirinya. Jemari Daniel menyisir pelan paha minhyun yang terbalut oleh rok A-Line coklat tua. Menyusurinya sambil terus menatap minhyun dari bawah.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan jemari Daniel menyisir lembut pahanya. Nafas minhyun memburu, seiring dengan usapan Daniel yang bersarang pada pahanya.

"n—nielh"

Mata minhyun membuka ia pun merunduk kembali dan mendapati Daniel tengah tersenyum. Minhyun yang terengah seperti itu, berefek sangat besar pada bagian selatan Daniel.

"miss. May I open your skirt?"

Minhyun menyugar surai Daniel yang menutupi keningnya. Wanita hwang itu tersenyum.

"anything you want, sir"

Daniel terkekeh. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang minhyun lagi dan menemukan kaitan rok yang minhyun kenakan. Melepas jalinannya dan menurunkan secara perlahan. Rok coklat minhyun langsung terjun menyentuh lantai.

Daniel pun mengecupi paha sintal minhyun. Membuat minhyun reflek meremas rambut Daniel saat merasakannya. Daniel semakin giat mengecupi paha minhyun.

Bahkan lelaki itu sudah menghisap lembut paha dalam minhyun. Membuat sang empunya mengerang, memanggil namanya diakhiri oleh desahan sensual.

"ni—niel—ugh"

Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan minhyun yang masih ditutupi oleh panties merah pucat. Menghirup aromanya sebentar, lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"eungh—nielh. Ge—geli"

Daniel mengurai tawa ringan. Tangannya memainkan ujung panties minhyun.

"nielh"

Tangan Daniel berhenti bergerak. Ia langsung menengadah.

"apa, sayang?"

"keep going, niel"

Daniel mengulas senyuman lebar.

"alright"

Daniel pun menurunkan panties tersebut dengan perlahan. Sembari telunjuknya menyisir lembut kulit paha putih susu minhyun.

Kini, bagian pinggang kebawah minhyun sama sekali tidak tertutupi bahan apapun.

Daniel lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat apa yang tersaji didepannya. Organ kewanitaan minhyun yang hanya menyisakan bulu tipis yang tercukur rapi dan menguarkan wangi yang khas.

Bahkan, hanya melihatnya dari jarak sejengkal ini, sukses membuat celana Daniel bertambah sesak. Kejantanannya seakan meminta dibebaskan dari celana jeans dengan segera, setelah melihat tempatnya beradu.

Daniel pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kewanitaan minhyun yang menimbulkan desisan pada wanita hwang tersebut. Mengusalkan wajahnya lantas mengecupi bibir kewanitaan minhyun.

"eungh—ugh! Ngh—nielh"

Itulah yang Daniel dengar dari belah bibir minhyun, saat dirinya tengah menghisap-hisap kecil liang kemaluan minhyun.

"basah sekali, hmm?"

Minhyun menengadah. Tangannya meremas surai coklat Daniel dengan desisan samar. Daniel pun kembali menghisap lembut bibir kemaluan minhyun dan tak lupa meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada _bikini bridge_ minhyun.

"n—nielh—"

Daniel menengadah dengan senyum yang dikulum.

"hmm?"

Minhyun merunduk dengan dada yang naik turun. Dadanya yang masih terbalut bra merah, membusung. Membuat Daniel reflek menelan ludahnya. Minhyun lalu menggeleng pelan.

Daniel pun bangkit dengan perlahan. Tangannya melingkari pinggul minhyun dan berakhir dengan mengusap bongkahan bokong minhyun yang halus nan kenyal. Membuat minhyun merona parah dan menumpukan keningnya pada dada telanjang Daniel, untuk menyembunyikannya.

Daniel tersenyum geli karenanya. Daniel pun mengecup lama pucuk kepala minhyun dengan lembut. Membuat minhyun ikut mendekap pinggang kokoh Daniel.

"it's unfair"

Daniel menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati minhyun tengah mencebik kecil, seraya melayangkan tatapan sebal padanya.

"what do you mean, honey?"

Minhyun mengurai pelukan Daniel lantas memainkan kepala kancing celana Daniel dengan bibir yang mencebik.

"I'm almost naked, but you?"

Jantung Daniel serasa mencelos, terjun langsung ke perut sewaktu melihat wajah minhyun yang merajuk.

Karena,

Wajah merajuk minhyun adalah hal lain yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menggagahi wanita hwang tersebut.

"shit"

Minhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau mengumpat?"

Daniel membuka kancing celananya dengan terburu, dengan mata yang terus terpancang pada minhyun. Wanita itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

Sialan kuadrat.

Minhyun memang paling bisa kalau sudah urusan menggoda Daniel.

"you're such a fucking dangerous creature, minhyun"

Celana yang membalut kaki Daniel pun lenyap dan tergeletak sembarang di lantai. Daniel tidak lagi perduli dengan pakaiannya. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah masuk ke dalam tahap inti permainan yang tengah ia dan minhyun lakukan saat ini.

Minhyun tersenyum lembut.

"am i?"

Daniel mengangguk sekali dan melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang ramping minhyun lantas membawa tubuh minhyun mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"yeah. And I like the fact that you're exist in my life"

Lalu bibir Daniel meraup bibir tipis bersapuh liptint berwarna red wine itu dengan liar. Menghisapnya dengan kasar dan melumatnya dengan basah.

"eunghh"

Daniel menyudahi pergumulan bibirnya dengan bibir minhyun. Bibirnya menyapu kulit leher minhyun. Mengecupnya ringan di satu titik, lalu menghisapnya kuat. Hingga leher putih susu tersebut, kini berhias _hickey_ dibeberapa tempat, bahkan menjalar sampai dada.

Dada dan leher minhyun memang candu.

"eungh nielhh"

Tangan kanan Daniel yang tadinya bertengger di pinggang minhyun, perlahan naik. Mengusap lembut punggung mulus wanitanya tersebut lantas mencapai kaitan penutup gundukan milik minhyun.

Memainkannya sebentar, sementara bibirnya tengah mengecup ringan ruang diantara payudara minhyun. Minhyun menengadah dengan nafasnya yang berat dan tangan yang meremat kuat surai Daniel sebagai pelampiasannya.

Daniel menutup mulutnya dan menyedot dengan keras. Selama beberapa menit, Daniel bergantian menjilat, mengisap, dan menggesek puncak runcing kecil payudara minhyun. Reaksinya begitu liar, Daniel tidak bisa menahan diri kecuali berganti ke payudara minhyun yang lain dan memberikan perhatian yang sama pada payudara indahnya.

Daniel menatap minhyun lamat. Wajah minhyun yang basah akibat peluh, pipi tembamnya yang merona, nafasnya yang tersengal, payudara sempurnanya yang naik-turun, leher dan dadanya yang kini berhias mahakarya Daniel di beberapa titik, serta rambut yang acak-acakan sekaligus lembab, hampir membuat Daniel menggapai ejakulasinya saat itu juga.

Minhyun menatap Daniel. Mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia berlutut dihadapan pria kang tersebut. Daniel mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat minhyun yang meliukkan sebinal mungkin tubuhnya, saat akan berlutut. Karena sesungguhnya, Daniel menikmati proses tersebut.

Minhyun menengadah. Menatap Daniel dari bawah dengan matanya yang penuh dengan binar kepolosan.

"sir"

Daniel mengangkat alisnya. Tangannya pun mengusap puncak kepala minhyun dengan pelan.

"what?"

Minhyun tersenyum.

"can I open this one?"

Tangan minhyun memainkan karet boxer hitam Daniel.

"why?"

"because this shit is fucking disturbing, sir"

Daniel menatap minhyun yang masih mematri senyuman lembutnya.

"is it?"

Minhyun mengangguk seraya menurunkan celana pendek hitam tersebut. Dan kejantanan Daniel langsung berdiri, bangga, keras, serta sangat siap untuk mengisi sebuah lubang peraduan. Minhyun menatapnya sekian detik lantas mendongak kembali.

"yes. Because I wanna sucking your dick, sir. May I?"

Lelaki kang itu tersenyum bangga. Daniel selalu suka jika minhyun juga sudah melontarkan _dirty talk_ ditengah permainan seperti ini.

"of course, Miss. Anything you want"

Minhyun mulai mengecup ringan kepala zakar Daniel. Membuat desisan samar tercipta pada lelaki kang tersebut. Mengenggam kejantanan Daniel dengan cukup kuat dan memberikannya pijatan lembut.

"damn"

Minhyun tersenyum tipis. Mulutnya pun terbuka dengan lidah yang menyapu perlahan kepala kejantanan Daniel, lantas memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sepersekian detik kemudian.

"suck that, minhyun"

Minhyun pun menghisap kejantanan Daniel dan mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"ahh"

Daniel mencengkram sejumput surai kelam minhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa puasnya atas apa yang tengah minhyun perbuat pada kejantanannya. Nafasnya tersengal dan kepalanya merendah. Senyum kembali tercipta kala mendapati minhyun yang tengah mengerjai kejantanannya dengan telaten.

"fuck"

Daniel menengadah kala merasa kuluman mulut minhyun pada kejantanannya, terasa sangat nikmat. Mulutnya terbuka kecil dan mengeluarkan geraman samar. Geraman Daniel yang sampai ditelinga minhyun, membuat wanita hwang itu tersenyum. Dan menambah cepat temponya dalam mengulum kejantanan Daniel.

"brengsek"

Daniel berjinjit kecil saat merasakan zakarnya berkedut. Pertanda dirinya akan segera menyambangi dunia putih. Beriringan dengan suara minhyun yang terbatuk, Daniel mendongak. Ia telah merasakan ejakulasi pertamanya dalam permainan kali ini, dengan bantuan kuluman minhyun.

Nafasnya terengah dan bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum. Ia pun merendahkan kepalanya perlahan dan mendapati minhyun tengah terdiam, masih dengan kejantanan Daniel yang bersarang di mulutnya.

Daniel pun mengusap lembut puncak kepala minhyun. Membuat wanita hwang itu reflek melepaskan kulumannya pada zakar Daniel secara perlahan. Menciptakan desisan samar pada Daniel kala bulunya sedikit tertarik seiring dengan terlepasnya mulut minhyun dari kejantanannya.

Tangan Daniel terulur yang langsung disambut oleh minhyun. Daniel pun menarik lembut sampai minhyun berdiri kembali dan langsung menariknya kedalam rengkuhan hangat miliknya.

"let's begin, darl"

Minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kokoh Daniel lalu mengangguk perlahan. Daniel mengecup pucuk kepala minhyun lalu membimbing tubuhnya dan tubuh minhyun yang masih saling menempel itu menuju ranjang berukuran king size yang dilapisi oleh seprai berwarna monokrom.

Minhyun menguraikan pelukan Daniel pada tubuhnya. Mata kelopak tunggalnya itu bergerak lincah. Mencermati tubuh telanjang Daniel lalu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis kala matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan Daniel.

"ada apa?"

Minhyun menggeleng lalu mendudukan tubuhnya pada ranjang.

"terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, niel"

Alis Daniel langsung menukik mendengar ucapan minhyun. Namun tak lama, ia pun langsung mengangguk.

"aku lebih berterimakasih kau sudah bertahan denganku selama 3 tahun ini, minhyun"

Daniel memangkas jarak yang membentang diantara dirinya dan minhyun. Ia pun berlutut dihadapan minhyun yang duduk diujung ranjang. Lehernya terjulur dan bibirnya meraih bibir minhyun dalam pagutan yang panjang nan dalam. Tangan minhyun yang tadinya tergeletak diranjang, ia kalungkan pada leher kokoh Daniel.

Pergumulan yang semula dalam dan bebas dari nafsu itu, langsung berubah liar kala Daniel menghisap kuat bibir bawah minhyun. Hingga wanita hwang tersebut tak kuasa mengimbangi permainan bibir Daniel dan terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

Begitu minhyun membuka mulutnya, lidah Daniel langsung terjulur dan mengajak lidahnya untuk berperang. Hingga ada beberapa tetes saliva keduanya yang sudah bercampur, mengalir bebas dari sudut bibir minhyun melewati dagunya dan menghilang di buah dada wanita 28 tahun tersebut.

Tangan Daniel pun tak tinggal diam. Semula yang bertempat di paha minhyun, kini berpindah pada bibir kemaluan wanitanya tersebut. Mengelusnya lembut, lalu tangan yang lain ikut membantu untuk melebarkan kaki minhyun yang semula rapat.

Tangan kiri Daniel langsung memilin lembut bulu kemaluan minhyun. Membuat minhyun bergerak gelisah akibat bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya sedang dikerjai pada waktu yang bersamaan oleh lelakinya itu.

"eunghh"

Minhyun merintih dengan mata yang memejam erat. Daniel mengembangkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dan saat merasakan liang kemaluan minhyun kembali basah, tangannya yang bebas lantas mendorong minhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang dengan kaki yang menjuntai. Bibir mereka pun terurai dengan minhyun yang langsung mereguk banyak oksigen akibat panjangnya pergumulan bibir mereka.

Daniel masih berlutut dan kini wajahnya dihadapkan oleh kemaluan minhyun. Dua jarinya sudah bersiap untuk menerobos lubang kemaluan minhyun.

"hyun. Aku masukan"

"eughh!"

Telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri Daniel pun masuk kedalam liang minhyun. Daniel mendorong seluruh jarinya masuk ke dalam dan keduanya langsung mengerang dengan keras.

"uunghh!"

"holy fuck"

Daniel bisa merasakan bahwa lubang itu terasa basah dan panas. Milik minhyun mencengkeram dengan pas di sekeliling jemarinya dan mata Daniel, reflek terpejam saat merasakannya. Sengaja untuk mendiamkannya sebentar, lalu Daniel mulai memompa jarinya keluar masuk. Seiring dengan gerakan jari Daniel di lubangnya, minhyun mulai menunggangi tangan daniel.

"eughh… niellhh~ da—danh—nielhh~ eunghh"

Rintihan dan erangan minhyun yang bercampur serta memanggil nama Daniel tiap kali Daniel mengerjai lubangnya, selayak alunan music yang bermain apik ditelinga Daniel. Minhyun yang merapal nama Daniel dengan desahan itu adalah music yang lebih indah dari gubahan milik Mozart, Handel, Bach, dan yang lainnya.

Beberapa kali jari itu keluar masuk, sukses membuat Daniel menggeram. Ia sudah tidak sabar memasukan kejantannya ke dalam lubang tempatnya beradu. Ia pun berhenti melakukan _fingering_ lalu bangkit. Membuat minhyun terengah dan mengerang sebal. Karena tepat disaat ia akan meraih dunia putihnya, justru Daniel menyudahi kegiatannya.

"heh"

Daniel menatap minhyun.

"apa?"

"why the fuck you stopped?"

Daniel mengekeh.

"aku ingin segera memasukkan penisku kedalam lubangmu, lah"

Minhyun mengkesah lalu membanting kepalanya pada ranjang kembali. Kekeh geli kembali terdengar dari Daniel begitu melihat wajah minhyun yang merona, tambah memerah begitu mendengar jawabannya.

Lelaki kang itu lantas memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki minhyun yang mengongkang. Menahan berat tubuhnya pada tangan yang bertumpu mengapit kepala minhyun. Daniel berjinjit kecil saat menggesekan kejantanannya pada liang minhyun. Membuat keduanya kompak mengerang akibat perbuatan barusan.

"hyun"

"eum?"

"kau siap?"

"cepat masukan, bodoh!"

"wow. Easy, darl"

Daniel terkekeh lagi melihat wajah kekasihnya yang mulai tertekuk sebal itu. Berhubung kejantanannya sudah keras dan siap tempur. Lalu lubang minhyun pun sudah basah dan siap, Daniel hanya perlu berjinjit kecil dengan satu kaki yang menekuk di ujung ranjang sedangkan kaki yang lain masih bertumpu di lantai.

Begitu batangnya menemukan lubang minhyun, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Daniel langsung mendorong zakarnya masuk kedalam.

"aghh!"

Daniel meringis melihat wajah minhyun yang kesakitan. Matanya terpejam kuat dan tangannya pun meremat kuat pergelangan tangan Daniel. Perlahan, minhyun pun menenangkan dirinya. Untuk sesaat, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak.

"shit"

Daniel mengumpat saat merasakan bagaimana ketatnya vagina minhyun pada zakarnya. Daniel pun bisa merasakan dinding vagina wanita hwang itu meregang untuk kejantanannya.

Mata minhyun yang semula memejam, terbuka. Menampakan lensa coklat pekat yang memabukkan. Daniel merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir minhyun. Begitu Daniel menegakkan tubuhnya, minhyun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Menarik milik Daniel hampir sepenuhnya keluar, sebelum dengan mulus meluncur ke bawah. Membawa kejantanan daniel kembali ke dalam dirinya.

"fuck"

"eungh"

Tangan Daniel langsung memegang pinggul minhyun. Membantu minhyun untuk menunggangi kejantanan daniel dengan gerakan yang stabil. Mulut keduanya sama-sama terbuka, berciuman dan terengah-engah.

Daniel mulai mendorong lebih cepat dan lebih keras. Lengan Daniel yang terpancang lurus di kedua sisi kepala minhyun, membuatnya dapat melihat kenikmatan yang berkelip di wajah kekasihnya itu. Payudaranya bergoyang setiap kali Daniel menggempur lebih dalam lagi kejantanannya ke dalam liang hangat minhyun.

Daniel hampir mengisap salah satu payudara minhyun. Namun, urung begitu mendapati minhyun membuka matanya. Menatap Daniel yang ada diatasnya, dengan mata yang selayak milik rubah gurun itu.

Membuat Daniel tidak bisa berpaling. Dan setiap penguasaan diri yang Daniel miliki seketika lenyap. Daniel mendorong ke dalam diri minhyun. Cepat dan tanpa ampun. Kenikmatan panas yang murni mengembang di dalam perut Daniel dan turun ke bawah pahanya.

Tubuh keduanya bertumbukan bersama berulang-ulang, keras, liar, dan cepat. Daniel mengaitkan satu tangan di bawah lutut minhyun dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas bahu. Milik minhyun terasa semakin ketat. Membuat Daniel tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang.

"min—hyunhh~"

"niellhh"

Daniel menengadah. Merasakan kejantannya dipijat oleh ketatnya dinding kemaluan minhyun. Dan begitu ia kembali merendahkan kepalanya, ia dihadapkan oleh pemandangan minhyun yang sedang bergerak naik-turun diranjang mereka.

Rambut minhyun tersebar di belakang kepalanya dan jatuh di atas bantal Daniel.

Dia terlihat seperti seorang peri dalam dongeng mitologi, dewi seks kaum pagan dari legenda Romawi.

Atau bintang film porno yang pintar berakting.

Sudut bibir kiri Daniel terangkat saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menambah cepat tumbukannya pada vagina minhyun yang sukses membuat wanita hwang tersebut menggerakan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi lainnya tak beraturan.

"ahh… nielh… eunghhh. Di—disana… niel. Di—disana"

Daniel mengerjap cepat dan matanya kembali bertemu dengan lensa coklat minhyun dalam satu jarak pandang. Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan dalam, tepat di lensa coklatnya.

"disini?"

Minhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Daniel mengusap kening minhyun lembut. Membebaskan kening tinggi itu dari juntaian rambut lembab yang menutupinya.

Tangannya kembali ke tempat awal. Bertumpu di kasur dengan mengungkung kepala minhyun. Pinggulnya makin giat mengerjai lubang minhyun, saat minhyun bilang kalau Daniel sudah menemukan ' _sweetspot_ ' miliknya. Hingga semakin sering rintihan dan erangan minhyun mengalun merasuk kedalam pendengaran Daniel.

"niel!"

"aku juga"

Dan kemudian tubuh minhyun berubah menjadi kaku lagi di bawah tubuh Daniel. Mata wanita hwang itu tertutup ketika suara erangan tercekat keluar dari bibirnya.

Saat itulah Daniel ikut melepaskannya. Daniel menghentak ke dalam diri minhyun untuk terakhir kali sebelum orgasme paling intens mengalir kedalam tubuh wanitanya.

Daniel mengerang dengan keras, saat spermanya membanjiri liang kemaluan minhyun sampai meluap. Lengannya yang terpancang di sisi kepala minhyun, terasa lunglai. Dan tubuh Daniel, sepenuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh minhyun. Minhyun yang tengah menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tersengal, tampaknya tidak keberatan.

Tepat pada saat Daniel akan menimpa tubuh minhyun, dia menciumi mata, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir lelakinya tersebut. Daniel tersenyum dalam pagutannya, berusaha keras untuk menarik napas, dan kemudian membalas untuk balik mencium kekasihnya.

 **o**

 **-End-**

 **o**

 **o**

Hallo. Ini menjadi ff debutku dalam kapal ini.

Semoga suka ya ;)

Silahkan beri masukan berarti tanpa menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Karena kapal yang kalian atau aku tumpangi sama-sama berada di dunia imajinasi :)


End file.
